The present invention relates to a device for aiding a rescue and a method for using said device to aid in a rescue.
In times when ice and snow cover the ground, it is not uncommon to hear tales of people who fall through thin ice or get stuck in the snow. Unfortunately, rescue of the victim is often difficult, time-consuming, and, sadly, unsuccessful. This is because ice and snow rescues pose a variety of problems for both the victim and potential rescuers.
One problem for both the victim and potential rescuers is that the ice and snow is slippery. This makes it difficult for the victim to extricate himself or herself. This also makes it difficult for potential rescuers to reach the victim and pull the victim to safety.
Another problem for both the victim and potential rescuers is that the victim""s location is often inconvenient. For example, the victim could have fallen through thin ice in the middle of a lake or fallen into a gully in the mountains. This makes it difficult for potential rescuers to reach the victim, particularly with cumbersome rescue equipment.
Yet another problem for potential rescuers is that, by attempting a rescue, the rescuer is put at risk for befalling the same fate as the victim. This is because ice and snow at the victim""s location is often unstable. For example, if the victim fell through thin ice into a lake, then it is likely that the surrounding ice will be weak, and may break under the weight of a potential rescuer.
For these and other reasons, potential rescuers are often told to extend an object, such as a tree branch, ladder, boat, or rope, to the victim. Unfortunately, such objects may not be found at the victim""s location, and it may be difficult to bring such objects to the victim""s location and extend them to the victim. Furthermore, any potential rescuer that ventures onto ice is often told to slide out to the victim in a prone position so as to distribute bodily weight over a greater area of the ice. Even if the potential rescuer is able to reach the victim, either bodily or with an extended object, it is often difficult for the potential rescuer to effectuate the rescue, particularly because the ice and snow make it difficult for the potential rescuer to remain steady, maintain control over the extended object, and use the extended object to pull the victim to safety.
Complicating matters, the victim is often at risk for hypothermia. Therefore, it is particularly important for any rescue to be completed as quickly as possible. The various issues described above make it difficult to effectuate a quick rescue.
A small, portable rescue aid device includes a base that can be affixed to ice or snow, for example, using spikes or mechanical fasteners. The affixed base is used as a secure platform for effectuating a rescue. For example, the affixed base can be used to secure an object (such as a rope) that can be extended to the victim, as a gripping point for the potential rescuer, or as a secure footing for the potential rescuer, to name but a few. The rescue aid device may include a winch to help pull a victim or other load to safety.